Over the past 30 years, advances in surgical techniques and prostheses have benefitted patients with hip fractures. However, recovering independence after a major disabling event remains a serious problem for many older persons. A prospective experimental study has been designed to evaluate the effects of behavioral nursing interventions preoperatively and post-operatively with community-dwelling elderly patients admitted to the hospital with hip fracture.